1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is eyeglasses and in particular eyeglasses connected to a fashion accessory such as headgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide elastomeric straps for retaining eyeglasses during sports activities. The most typical attachment of such straps employs a slidable loop for engagement on the temple pieces of eyeglasses. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,776. Such products have suffered from the disadvantage that they can easily slide off the glasses. Attempts to remedy this disadvantage are many. For example, it has been proposed that an eyelet be permanently imbedded into the frame of the glasses and a spring bar closing a hook be attached to a string for attachment to the glasses. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,263. It has also been proposed that an elastomeric stretch band be attached to the glasses. Integral tubular members are provided in the elastomeric band which are held onto the temple pieces by friction. Devices for detachably securing the ends of a strap to eyeglasses have also been proposed. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,105 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,068. However, such devices are crude looking and do not give a smooth, fashionable appearance to the glasses in use.
Sunglasses that have ties in place of temple pieces have been proposed. See Design Pat. No. 178,328. However, there is still a need for eyeglasses which can be effectively interconnected with a fashion accessory.